Mistletoe Mishaps
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: It's Christmas time in Condor Studios. So when Sonny and Chad get stuck under the mistletoe, what will happen?


It was Christmas time in Condor studios. And Mr. Condor had taken it to a whole new level.

Every room had a Christmas tree, every door had a reef on it, the walls were lined with colorful lights and the worst part, every door had a mistletoe.

Every single last one.

And Chad Dylan Cooper hated it. It wasn't the fact that Mr. Condor had suddenly got interested in the Christmas holiday and he was getting sick of the colors red and green that he hated. No, that he could handle. It was the fact that he was afraid to pass through any doorway because of the small chance that he could get stuck under the stupid plant with some random girl. Or worse, a guy. (But that wouldn't count, right?)

There was only one person he wanted to be under the mistletoe with. Not that he'd be telling someone anytime soon.

He shook his head, feeling pity for the unfortunate souls who were forced to kiss in the doorway of the bathroom.

He walked into his dressing room, rolling his eyes at the Christmas tree in the corner.

He didn't know why, but he felt like this Christmas was going to be better than any Christmas ever before.

Now, Sonny Munroe loved Christmas.

She adored everything about it. From the twinkling lights, to the evergreen Christmas trees, to the mistletoe.

Oh, how she loved mistletoe. She had always wanted to share a kiss with someone under it.

She hoped to possibly get caught under it with a hunky Tween Gladiator or that cute boy from Hosier Girl.

She skipped to the cafeteria, praying that with Christmas around the corner, maybe even Brenda would be in the Christmas spirit and serve some decent food.

She frowned, smelling the Slop & Glop she usually attempted to eat everyday. She continued to smile as nothing and no one could ruin her mood.

"Sonny."

Except him.

She turned her head to see Chad Dylan Cooper in all his glory, smirking at her."What do you want Chad?" She asked, her smile dissapearing.

"A new car, a pony named Frank, and for Zac Efron to dissapear." He listed off, counting his fingers. "Oh yeah, and to have the pleasure of annoying you."

She glared."Chad, I'm in such a great mood that there's nothing you can say or do to ruin it."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Nothing?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She stated.

The two seemed to be having a glare off until a voice yelled across the cafeteria."Hey, Sonny and Chad are under the mistletoe!" A chorus of 'ohh's' swept across the room.

Sonny looked up to indeed see a mistletoe hanging above her head. She looked back at Chad with wide eyes. Oh why, oh why, did she have to get stuck under the mistletoe with him, of all people?

Chad smirked."Well Sonny, it looks like you and I have to kiss."

She scowled."I will never kiss you." She said, defiantly.

"Why Sonny? Afraid you might expose your feelings for me?" He asked.

"No!" she yelled, a little to loud. "And I have no feelings for you." She informed him in a much quieter voice.

She looked at the people in the cafeteria, they were all looking at them with expecting eyes.

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she'd be in her dressing room, trying to come up with sketch ideas for their upcoming holiday special.

She reopened them to see she was still standing in the doorway, with Chad.

"You scared Sonny?" She shook her head. "Then kiss me."

She groaned. "Fine."

"Fine." He repeated, stepping closer.

"Good." She stepped forward.

"Good." Another step.

"So are we good?" She asked, her chest pressed against his.

"Oh, we're so good." He then connected his lips to Sonny's, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Her arms, involuntarily,wrapped themselves around his neck. Her fingers playing in his golden blonde hair.

They soon pulled apart due to the lack of air. Sonny looked at Chad and smiled.

They just stood there staring into each others eyes. It was like some wierd spell they were under and nothing could break it.

That was until a loud 'whoop' could be heard in the cafeteria. Sonny looked to see who could've done it, when her eyes fell on her cast, she grinned. Glad she didn't have to hear the whole betrayal speech and be told she couldn't date the enemy because he was, well, the enemy.

Soon afterwards the whole room was cheering for the new couple, even Brenda.

Chad smiled, he had grown to like the strange plant, it _had_ gotten him and Sonny together. He made a mental note to thank Mr. Condor for putting it there.

After all, without it, there would have never been an accidental encounter. And it would have never created the perfect mistletoe mishap.


End file.
